


All According To Fate

by Alex_Wolfe



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wolfe/pseuds/Alex_Wolfe
Summary: The fates have a funny way of ensuring everyone meets their destiny... (honestly I wanted to write my friend a fluffy bit and this happened)





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkbluemint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluemint/gifts).



> The rated M is for a scene in chapter 4, its at the very beginning so if you'd rather not see smut, avoid the first four paragraphs, other than that this is complete fluff and dorkiness.  
> This story was written for a good friend of mine who introduced me to the ship sleeping warrior (no i don't watch ouat) and i kinda still owe them a birthday present and Xmas present so til i finish that here's this ^^

“And then she had the nerve to deduct 5 points, 5 points, M!! 5 freaking points because I didn’t cross one of my t’s! Like obviously it was a t, but no, let’s deduct 5 points for one t!” Pocahontas Powhatan practically growled as she bounced the hacky sack from her right foot to her left knee then down to her left foot, finally huffing and sending the sac towards Mulan.

The running back easily caught the ball with her foot and started to juggle it as she hummed sympathetically with her friend. “Cruella’s a right bitch, but I think she personally has it out for you. You should complain to Mr. Hawthorne, he likes you. You’re like one of his favorite students, always challenging what you guys read in the textbooks.” Mulan Hua sent the ball up, catching it on the top of her head and crosses her arms, staring at her longtime friend. They were in the school’s football field, waiting for Nakoma to finish with track and field. Cheerleading practice had ended ages ago so the two friends had taken advantage of the free field to start passing a hacky sack back and forth while walking a bit. “Honestly he’ll probably have her stop correcting things, this is like, what, the 5th time she’s done this? All because you put a stop to her taxidermy club… which, by the way, is still creepy.”

Pocahontas shuddered and made a face at the memory. “Way creepy. And totally wrong, especially considering she wanted to have exotic, endangered animals imported to do this, like I get that we have a huge budget for school clubs, but what the hell? Give the money to the clubs we already have. Let the Native Arts Appreciation club take a field trip to a non local reservation, or like even give it to the Future DJ’s club so they can take a trip to see how a show is set up; sounds way more productive than creating statues with dead animals.”

“Or you know we could use some more space for Archery club… actually most of our sports clubs are kind of fighting for space now. I had to argue with the yoga club last week about using the gym for judo club; we have a tournament coming up. We ended up compromising to split the gym… it’s so weird to hear grunting and yelling mixed with the sounds of waterfalls and ocean waves, kind of felt like we were in some dramatic Japanese period piece.” Mulan sent the hacky sac soaring back her way with a swift kick using the inside of her foot. Pocahontas doesn’t react quick enough and loses it.

Pocahontas huffs and bends over to retrieve the sack. “Of course you’d prioritize the sports clubs, you jock,” She tosses the sack back towards Mulan with a smirk.

“Hey! I’m in just as many academic clubs as I am athletic! I just happen to be more famous for my physical feats,” Mulan smiles and to prove her point, she agilely bounces the sack from one foot to the other a few times then kicks it up high, only to catch it with her elbow, roll it to her shoulder, let it drop behind her then kick it back up with her heel and catch it with her head. She grins proudly which only causes Pocahontas to roll her eyes and try to reach over and smack the ball off. Mulan ducks without losing the sack and spins so she’s on the other side of P. “Anyways, you’re just as much of a jock as I am only you picked the lame sports, except archery that’s pretty badass. But rowing? Like really? Why, P, why?” Mulan drops the sack and kicks it over to Pocahontas who catches it with her knee and balances on one leg.

“I’m only in soccer, archery, and rowing as opposed to your football, judo, archery, softball, and soccer. Wait, aren’t you in Volleyball too?” She drops the ball and sends it flying high with the tip of her foot to Mulan.

“No I’m just a substitute in case someone is out sick, same for basketball and track. Wait I thought you were in swimming with Koma? And I could have sworn I saw you play,” Mulan jumps slightly to catch the hacky sack with her forehead then quickly shot her foot out to catch it and juggle it with one foot, “Frisbee or something, which is weak.” She sent the ball back low and fast.

Pocahontas groaned. “God no to Frisbee! I was just helping them out as a favor to Adam, apparently Milo sprained his wrist or something,” She reaches with her leg to get the ball, barely managing to catch it and flip it up high. “And well… swimming is more of a hobby, I don’t actually participate in their meets, just practice now and then.”

A devious light entered Mulan’s eyes. “Is swimming the hobby, or checking out Nakoma?” She waggles her eyebrows ridiculously and barks in laughter as Pocahontas blushes and sends the ball flying right at her chest. She easily bumps it and bounces it back. “Hey nothing wrong with using clubs to check out girls. I would know, I couldn’t resist joining Etiquette club for a semester to try and get into Charlotte’s pants, which I did.” She said this last with a smug smirk. “She’s a screamer, also not all that great but damn does she talk dirty.”

“Dude, TMI! I do not need to know these kinds of things!” Pocahontas laughs and juggles the ball from foot to foot then just leaves it on one as she walks around with a limp. “I swear you do some of the dumbest things to get some girls. I still can’t believe you actually scaled up the side of the Admin building just to ask Ariel if she would go on a date with you!”

“I did not scale the building to ask for a date! I had found this steam punk broche I knew she would love so I had to give it to her right away. The fact that me delivering said item to her lead to a date and evening together was just a coincidence,” Mulan smiles wide, getting an evil idea. “She was very appreciative of the gift. Showed me how thankful she was by showing me this thing with her fingers and tongue where she-“

Pocahontas makes a small shrieking noise and sent the ball flying towards Mulan, who easily caught it with her knee and let it drop to her foot. “Cut it out I don’t want to hear about your sexual exploits! Oh but I do want to know what happened this Saturday? I heard you beat up 20 guys from Camelot High to get a date with one of their girlfriends?”

Mulan let's out a long groan, throwing her head back. “Not even close! She came onto me and you know I'm not one to turn away a pretty face! So, I was just asking for her number when her caveman of a boyfriend shows up and she quickly says I was hitting on her. So he starts yelling at me, saying it wasn't enough I, a girl, humiliated them on the field I had to try and take their girls too? So he starts posturing and I just walk away cuz one bitch was not worth this when he grabbed my arm… and well you know how I am about people grabbing me aggressively. So I knocked the guy on his ass… and then two of his buddies try to help… so I took them down too. And well by then a crowd had gathered and our team kept the rest of them away and I left. That's honestly all that happened!”

“What a fucking bitch… but honestly sounds like a typical week for you. I think you’re lucky there’s never a teacher around to get you in trouble when these things happen, although in this case it would be self defense,” Pocahontas glances away from her friend to look at the track team which was just winding down, everyone moving to a part of the field to stretch. Her eyes zero in on Nakoma, a small smile tugging on her lips.

“So back to checking out Nakoma… when are you going to hop on that, P?? You've only had a crush on her since like ever, and she recently came out as bi so now you know there could be a chance; as opposed to before when you were using her being straight to not make a move,” Mulan tosses the ball up and catches it, turning so she can give Pocahontas her full attention. The footballer lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms, staring down the other girl. Pocahontas turned to face Mulan, sticking her fingers into her front pockets as she toes at the grass, shoulders going to her ears as she starts to grumble. 

“Just cuz she's bi doesn't mean anything, she's with Kocoum, and even though he's a jerk she loves him,” her shoulders drop in defeat with a sigh and groan.

“Wrong!” Mulan launches the hacky sac at P, catching the rower off guard and smacking her in the face. “Whoops!”

“Dude!!!” Pocahontas growls, eyes narrowing and sorrow quickly forgotten.

“Accident!! Anyways, Jerkum is a whore and I bet you anything Koma hasn't let him in her pants since the first time she caught him cheating… I honestly think she's probably getting back with him just to keep him away from you, some kind of “protect my best friend/love interest” thing. Also there’s no love between them and you know it, she does nothing but talk trash about him and she always goes to your games and never his, in fact the only time she goes to football games is if you're there to watch me.” Mulan dodges as Pocahontas launches the sac at her.

“Dude a, don't remind me that asshole took her first time, b she doesn't like me like that, and c that doesn't mean anything. Maybe she just doesn't want to go alone and I'm the only person she's comfortable going with,” Pocahontas was irritated. She didn't want false hope, she was fine just being Nakoma’s best friend, better than not having her at all even though it killed her each time she saw Kocoum touch her.

“She's also comfortable enough to snuggle into your side in public, hold hands with you, kiss you, and grope you… not just that but she also seeks you out first for everything… P I'm telling you, seriously, that girl loves you and if you don't tell her your feelings there's eventually going to be a bitter rift between you two. Tell her before graduation, I honestly think you should just tell her now, that way you guys can spend the rest of Senior year together and go to the dances; homecoming is coming up! Do you really want to go stag or with someone you know won't keep your attention?” Mulan almost, almost, stomped her foot in frustration. She knew Nokoma loved Mulan, the track star had drunkenly confessed it to her, saying how jealous she was whenever Mulan flirted with P, but the running back had sworn not to say anything and she was a woman of honor. So she didn't outright say Nakoma admitted to loving P, that was still not really telling P, right? Anyways, she wanted her friends to stop suffering and just get together! They were being ridiculous. “C’mom, P” Mulan cajoled when the Native Princess just stared at the ground in stony silence, “Trust me… and if it doesn't work out perfectly, I will personally make it my mission you drown in liquor and pussy! But honestly when it goes perfectly, you're going to have to do that for me so I don't become bitter that you're going to be all happy and gooey with Koma and leaving me to pick up chicks alone.”

At this Pocahontas couldn't help the quirk of her lips. Sometimes her best friend was just too much. She turned away from Mulan and stared over at Nakoma again. She could practically feel her heart soaring when the girl threw her head back in laughter at something one of the other trackletes said. Could she really let this chance slip away? Could she really risk never having Nakoma in her life at all? Would she really be happy never being able to touch her how she would actually like and having to watch others touch the tracklete how she would? …. No because Mulan was right. Even now it was slowly killing her, causing her to become bitter. And it wasn't right because Nakoma wasn't even with her and yet… “Uggggh!! Fuck you Hua… fine, I'll tell her tonight at the community gathering… or maybe after; I don't really want the families in attendance to spectate.”  
Mulan let's out a whoop and punches the air as she hops up. “Atta girl!! My girl P is gonna get herself a girlfriend!!” She laughs as she dodges another swipe made by Pocahontas, skipping back a few steps as she notices Nakoma making her way over to them toweling off her face and neck. “Yo Koma!!! You coming to the party this Saturday?”

“Duh! I wouldn't miss it for free boba and we know how much I love bubble tea! What's this about a girlfriend?” Nakoma looked at the two girls questioningly, Pocahontas quickly blushing and trying to stutter out and answer. 

“I was just telling P I would never let myself be chained down by a girl unless she was super pretty and I found a profound connection with her. I'm a hopeless romantic you know,” Mulan smoothly lied. Well it wasn't totally a lie, just the part that they had been talking about that. 

“Yeah, M, the fact that you recite poems in different languages to entice girls kind of gives it away. Like who even memorizes the same poem in 4 different languages? Anyways… Poca, can i catch a ride with you and shower at your place? I wanna hang before we have that village meeting, plus I don't want to have to get ready at home, you know mom is gonna hassle me to wear more traditional clothing. I don't know why she does that, only the elders even bother with that anymore!”

“It's tradition Nakoma,” plus you look extremely hot in soft leathers and feathers, Pocahontas thought to herself. She made the mistake of glancing at Mulan, who winked as if she knew where Pocahontas’s thoughts went. Blushing, the dark skinned girl half heartedly glared at Mulan. “And sure, it's fine, but we gotta get going now. Unlike you, I can't avoid not wearing the leathers, being the “chief’s daughter” and all that.”

“Yeah but you look so good in those leathers, Poca, like if I were a cowboy I would totally surrender to be at your mercy!” 

“.......”

“Uhhhh, Koma? I think you broke her….”

“Poca? P? Pocahontas!”

“What?! Huh?!!” The two girls laughed at P, sharing knowing smiles.

“Alright you two hooligans get out of here, I need to head home myself and study. I'll see you guys tomorrow,” with a two finger salute and hug, Mulan walks away from the two and heads for her car. As she passes by the bleachers, she looks up as she hears giggling.

“Heyyyy Mulaaaaaan,” three girls chorused and waved at the Chinese beauty. Mulan smiled and threw a wink their way, laughing under her breath as they all swooned and dissolved into giggles and blushes. Sometimes it felt good to be top dog. Who was she kidding, it was always fun to be top dog! On that high, she gets to her car and drives home, blasting music as she races down the quiet streets. She turns her music down as she nears her street, not wanting someone to complain to her parents. Going through the gates to her house, she groans as she realizes her aunt’s car is there. Noooo what did the crazy mustache lady want now?!! There was no way she was going to try and set her up with another suitor after what happened last time? Right?! Nope. Knowing her auntie, she would never rest until Mulan was engaged then married. Maybe she could sneak in and grab her laptop and books then get out before she was noticed. Sending up a silent prayer to any higher beings listening, Mulan got out of her car and headed to the side of the house, intending to scale up the back to get to her room. Little did she know the fates were intent she not avoid her destiny...


	2. The Rebel with Dva Panties

Aurora sat upon the bench in her backyard gazebo, the sunlight filtering through the sides and roof to bathe her in warmth and light. The quiet tapping of her pen on her lower lip was drowned out by the song birds' chirping and rustling of the wind. She took a moment to close her eyes and enjoy the breeze playing with her hair and fluttering her loose leaf pages. Distantly, she could hear someone shouting and the sound of someone panting on the other side of the hedge. Opening her eyes, she is greeted with the sound of a grunt, several branches breaking, someone exclaiming "fuck", and finally a thud as a body dropped in a heap before her.

Aurora watched stunned as the pile began to squirm, details slowly starting to register. For one, it was a person who apparently fell from nowhere and Aurora's eyes were immediately drawn to the splash of color provided by their pink lacey D.va panties. Next she registered the creamy slightly tanned thighs leading down to forest green boxers and black skinny jeans trapped around the person's knees. She paused. Two sets of underwear? Interesting. Looking in the other direction, she registered that the more the person squirmed the more their shirt rode up, exposing the tail end of a tattoo on their back, and arms trapped in a leather jacket somehow. Black short hair tossed about with red highlights, as the person continued to curse and struggle, finally letting out a wail about how the Ancestors were working against her and a stupid lucky cricket. Aurora couldn't hold in a giggle at that, covering her mouth as she shouldn't laugh at another's misfortune but she was more laughing about the cricket.

 

The wriggling body stilled at the laughter, a full body flush suffusing the trapped one. Slowly, they managed to move so they were on their side and staring at Aurora. The blonde's breath caught and time seemed to slow. Aurora had never seen an image so stunning. Even with hair wild and cheeks flushed, the angel before her was breathtaking. They were silent as they drank each other in. Aurora's eyes once again wandering lower, this time noting toned abs and a tribal tattoo on the angel's right hip. Her eyes stopped at the glaringly bright underwear, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Bunnies? Who would have thought..." the girl before her blushed even darker, sputtering and trying to defend herself. Aurora couldn't help another giggle at the adorableness of it all. She gracefully stood, setting her papers under a paperweight on the bench. She made her way over to the struggling bundle slowly so as not to startle her.

"It's D.va she's a badass!" Finally the person managed to string a sentence together as Aurora knelt next to her. This just induced another giggle as Aurora reached over to help. "She is!!" Continued the angel. "She rides a mecha into battle and fights alongside war heroes and..." as the black haired beauty spoke, the blonde got her shoe untangled from the pants, straightening out her legs.

"I know who D.va is, I just find it adorable you feel the need to cover her with boy's underwear," the smirk was still on Aurora's face as the two worked to get the girl's arms free. Once that was done, Aurora stepped back to take in the intruder again.

The Asian girl before her was fixing her clothes, tugging her band tee down as she shrugged her jacket into place. She stood slowly, hands on her waistbands then shimmied her pants and boxers up. Finally, she straightened, running her long fingers through her hair. "Right, well... Sorry about that, Miss....?"

Aurora's smirk went from smug to mischievous as she pondered how to further tease the girl before her. "You know it's bad form not introducing yourself first when asking for another's name; it leaves me at quite a disadvantage." Aurora laughed softly as the girl stuttered and tried to backtrack. "I'm joshing you! My name is Aurora, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss...?"

With a visible sigh of relief, the girl before her seemed to fill herself up with swagger as she puffs out her chest adopting a cocky smile, "Mulan, at your service."

"So do I call the cops now, or give you a head start?" Aurora laughed merrily as the wind immediately left the girl's sails and she once again tried to defend herself flailing her arms around. The two spent the rest of the afternoon getting acquainted, Mulan leaving a bit before dinner with the pretty blonde's number in her phone.


	3. Never stood a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer, i got carried away sorry!

Light, almost silent feet travel quickly over a lush green lawn, the owner clad in dark clothes and running for her life. Behind her, she could hear her oppressive aunt shouting loud enough to wake the dead. Mulan couldn't help the shiver of fear that traveled down her spine. If her aunt caught her, her day would be over, possibly her life. With that, she ran faster, quickly nearing the hedge on the east side of the property. 

 

The hedge was between 6-7 feet, there was a chance she could clear it but not without rolling through the top. Casting her eyes around, Mulan noticed a small fountain off to the side. "When did that get there...." she muttered to herself. It was about 4 feet tall, with three water levels spaced with about a foot and a half drops. The dirt around it was freshly tilled as if waiting to be plotted with flowers. Writing it off as one of her grandmother's pet projects, she makes for the stone display and hops up the three levels, kicking off the top into two neat forward flips, knees tucked to her chest.

Easily clearing the hedge, she lands on the other side in a half crouch, knees bent to absorb the shock and arms stretched out for balance. She lets herself smile, believing her escape achieved. As she's straightening up, she senses an incoming attack and quickly steps to her left, narrowly avoiding a fist to the head. She quickly takes another step back and brings up her guard, eyes assessing her surroundings quickly.

Mulan took in her assailant; before her stood an average height blonde, with a slim if soft build. She wore a simple white sundress, her hair in a braid, and she was lunging for Mulan again. "Whoa, hey, calm down!" Mulan quickly backed out of reach but the blonde kept coming after her. She had to block a few blows she couldn't avoid which only seemed to infuriate her attacker. The heiress kept trying to speak with the blonde, attempting to diffuse the violent little whirlwind.

"Hey now, calm down, let's talk about this," she quickly ducks a swipe to her head. "Lady, I don't want to hurt you!" Mulan had to jump back to avoid a snap kick to her stomach, "Look just calm down, dude!" The attacks only seemed to increase in fury. "That's it!!" Mulan knocked away the unknown assailant's arm finally deciding enough was enough.

While her opponent's guard was open, she locked eyes with her and stepped into her space, left leg stepping behind the opponent's right knee. Taking advantage of the other girl's surprise, she grabs the other's right wrist, pulling it towards herself while striking across the attacker's chest with a rigid arm. The blonde can get nothing but a muffled squeak out as she's quickly taken down having tripped over the leg behind her and lost her balance. Mulan quickly follows her down, dropping to her knees, each on either side of the girl's waist. She then grabs the girl's left wrist, made easy by the fact that the fall had knocked the wind out of her opponent, and she crosses the spit fire's arms under their breasts, locking them in place. Mulan finishes by lowering herself to sit on top of the girl's thighs, effectively trapping her. "There," Mulan said with a pleased look on her face. "Maybe now we can talk like civil people."

The young woman struggled briefly, trying to free her arms or throw off the other but Mulan proved stronger and firmly planted. The blonde finally stopped, panting slightly and glaring at the dark haired beauty sitting atop her. "Let me go!"

"Not until I'm sure you're not going to attack me," Mulan pressed down harder as the girl renewed her struggles briefly. Once she'd settled down, she let up slightly.

"Alright fine I won't attack you," the blonde said between grit teeth. She tested Mulan's hold again as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"Somehow I don't believe you... By the way, I'm Mulan, Mulan Hua. Sorry for dropping in out of nowhere." Mulan had the decency to look a bit apologetic, giving the blonde pause.

"Hua... as in the Hua family? You're Mulan, the infamous 'honorable rebel’?" Aurora had heard of the Hua's only daughter. She was infamous in almost every social circle. Judo champion, skateboard pro, the greatest running back in Walt Highschool history, possibly the whole district's. Not to mention a complete playgirl and valedictorian. There were more details that had been mentioned about the popular girl, but she was basically a legend. Aurora immediately realized she had just tried to fight off an internationally ranked martial artist. "What are you doing in my backyard?”

Mulan gave a nervous chuckle as a slight blush tinted her neck. "Would you believe me if I said I was avoiding my aunt and jumping over the hedge was the only way to escape her?" Mulan slowly let go of the girl's wrists, waiting to see if she would try to strike her again.

Aurora hums thoughtfully at the explanation, reaching up to brush some hair away from her face. "Oh well I suppose that's a good reason. I'm Aurora, by the way. Aurora Pendragon."

What little color that had made its way to Mulan's face suddenly drained. "Pendragon? Aurora Pendragon? As in the Mistress of Darkness' most precious only daughter?!" Mulan was almost squeaking by the end. Everyone knew of the terrifying dragon lady and the rumors surrounding her. Even her father, as powerful as he was, was wary of Maleficent. "Oh my god she's going to kill me. They'll never find the body! My parents are going to end up heirless!!"

Aurora laughed and smiled, lazily splayed out on the grass. "My mother isn't that scary! She's just a senator."

"Yes a senator that managed to get all the mobs and citadels to back her, whose political opponents mysteriously come down with strange afflictions, and who despite all this has a spotless record and the police love her. Your mother is some kind of magic and has probably silenced many people." 

"If you're so terrified of my mother, maybe you should get off me before she catches you straddling me on the ground," almost before Aurora could finish the sentence, Mulan was standing and giving her a hand up.

"I-" Mulan paused as she felt Aurora's soft hand hold hers and her apology immediately died. Instead, she smiled and brought the backs of the blonde's knuckles to her lips after she'd stood. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Miss Aurora. Although you can hardly blame me for straddling you," at this Mulan paused and let her eyes purposely wander over Aurora's form before returning to her eyes, “After all you weren't listening and I rather like my face unbruised."

Aurora blushed at the double meaning behind Mulan's words, puffing her cheeks out in slight indignation. "Cheeky, Miss Hua. I wouldn't have taken a swing at your face if you hadn't dropped out of nowhere and invaded my quiet space. Although now that I think about it, it was quite foolish to attack you. Though I don't think I would have been able to out run you if you were here to kidnap me."

"Probably not, I am the fastest running back in the league right now. Also the most agile," Mulan finally released Aurora's hand and smoothed out her shirt then hair. "So... I am sorry for startling you, but can I say I'm honestly not that sorry since I got to talk to you? Also... how did I not know that the Pendragons were my next door neighbors?" Aurora lifted one of her shoulders in a shrug, wondering the same thing. "I mean I know my father mentioned you guys were our neighbors, I just assumed you guys lived in the area not right next door. To think I've had an angel living next door this whole time!" 

"An angel? I would have thought you'd consider my mother the actual devil," Aurora teased.

Mulan opened her mouth as if to argue, brows furrowed slightly but then she quickly changed her mind. "Why if I did, that would make you an angel she brought down from heaven with her, right?"

It was Aurora's turn to blush and she reached up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. "Ok moving on! So... why were you escaping your family? Nothing dire I hope?"

Mulan's mind wandered for a second as her entire focus went to the color dusting the other girl's cheeks. She leaned towards her slightly, catching the scent of lavender and lilacs, unconsciously licking her lips. She shook herself out of her haze when she realized Aurora asked a question and tried to piece together what she said. Family... escape? Oh! "No no nothing dire, it's just my aunt trying to set me up with another possible suitor. She seems to think that I need help finding the perfect person to marry. She doesn't get that I'm only 18, I have time to get married, and who even said I wanted to?" Mulan threw her hands up in exasperation, worked up all over again by the memory of her more traditional aunt. 

"Whoa whoa... this isn't like an arranged marriage kinda thing is it? Do your parents really expect you to do that?" Aurora was shocked but also confused because from what she'd read arranged marriages either happened in dire times for the family, for business, or when they were children... or before they're even born. This sounded different.

"No!! It's... like..." Mulan took a second to think on how to word it. "My aunt has this idea that a woman should be proper and marry a good husband and have a ton of kids, and that it's better to start a family young? And it's completely backwards and my grandmother has said so repeatedly and it's actually really funny to watch, but anyways! My parents expect nothing from me except to do what I want, well that and to not end up in jail without a good reason. It's just... for some reason my father didn't object this time and he always backs me when telling my aunt no. It's weird... but anyways I ran away because my aunt became emboldened by this and insisted I had to get ready which involves so many things but the worst part is the make up and stupid dress," by this point Mulan had a sulking pout on her face. Aurora thought it was adorable but also wondered why it seemed her father changed his mind so suddenly. "I mean I don't get why she even keeps trying to set me up with guys, everyone knows I'm gay! I never kept it a secret and I thought my parents were supportive but maybe they thought it was just a phase too?" At this point Mulan is full on frowning with a sad look in her eyes that Aurora did not like. 

"Hey now I don't think it's that. From what my mother says your dad is pretty cool. I remember her telling me about this time he shut down some homophobic press when they happened to be at a gala together. The sleaze ball had managed to get in and asked her if her ex husband had cheated on her because she wouldn't give him any because she was..."Aurora didn't wanna quote that word for word,"gay and then proceeded to ask her and her date if they were going to do the deed there that night..." she had to stop because there was no polite way to retell what the man had been saying, "anyways basically this guy was a jerk and security was taking forever to come kick him out, so your dad suddenly appears by my mom's side and introduces himself, completely ignoring the skeeze ball for now, just complimenting my mother on her excellent work, and finally the jerk seems to cut in, insinuating that my mother slept with some director's wife to get them to donate, to which your father... well it was pretty funny," at this point Auror noticed Mulan has stopped frowning, leaning forward to catch each of Aurora's words, her hands tucked into her front pockets and head tilted to the side. Aurora can't help but feel a little accomplished in soothing the girl's trouble. "So your dad turns to this guy and goes 'I'm sorry and who are you?' And once the guy tells your dad he's from the Planet, your dad kinda does this thing where he just hummed, eyes the guy, and then turns back to my mom and asks him to introduce her date, dismissing the guy. Mom barely gets a name out before the dude is once again insinuating her date is a cheap... escort, "Aurora blushes. She had been about to use the other word. Mulan can't help but smile at the other girl's seeming reluctance to curse but for now she resists the temptation to tease her, she really wants to hear the story. "And at this your Dad seems to have had enough. He steps up to this guy, his full height and I'm told he looked much taller than his 5'6" almost like he'd grown to 6' with how intimidating he was. So your dad goes 'Sir how dare you insinuate that Senator Pendragon would have to hire someone to come with her. Why she must have had a hard enough time picking someone to bring, but she chose the best cardiac surgeon, Doctor Mallory, to escort her tonight. Now I've held my tongue this far because I did not want to stoop to causing a scene as you have, but I can not stand by while you continue to besmirch the Senator's reputation and harass these gentlewomen. Firstly, who she chooses to date is none of your business, what she chooses to do, that is within in the laws, is none of your business, and using that kind of language is uncouth and as my gay child would say ‘backwards, wrong, and punch worthy”' at this point the security guards were a few feet away so your father has started to step away but then the reporter made a comment about, well you," Mulan's eyes widened and she leaned away in surprise, Aurora trying not to frown as she'd enjoyed the girl's proximity, "that's when your father got this 'murderous' look on his face and said 'what my daughter is is the greatest gift life has given me. I am proud she is my daughter, proud of all her accomplishments, and I am never ashamed of who she is nor who she loves.' And with that security showed up and your father escorted my mom and her date away from the scuffling, even giving the security guards a few pointers in how to take the guy down while disarming him of his phone and camera. I'm surprised that didn't make it to the news, I know it was in the tabloid... Anyways basically my mom's impression of your dad is he's a bad ass, a good man, and not a homophobe so I don't think your dad would actually allow your aunt to pressure you into a marriage you didn't want," Aurora concluded her lengthy story and waited for Mulan's reaction, quite proud of herself for having been of help to get the girl to smile again. 

Mulan stood there smiling, just picturing her dad shutting down the douche face. She sighed and let herself think about her situation. Her father had never pressured her to date guys, in fact he'd taken a great interest in her girlfriends and the only time he'd shown disapproval was when she had been in blunt words sleeping around. Aurora was right it didn't make sense that he would suddenly change his mind if he'd never had a problem with it. Her parents had even joked that it would be her mom having to get revenge on anyone who broke their daughter's heart, although her father said he wasn't above subterfuge. Her parents loved her and had always accepted her... so why had they agreed to this insane arrangement? "I suppose... maybe I shouldn't have jumped to so many assumptions and waited to hear my parents' side of the story... also thanks so much for that story! I didn't know that went down and well... that reporter is lucky I wasn't there I'm not as collected as my dad," Mulan smiled wider and reached a hand up to run a hand through her hair.

"Honestly not a problem it's one of my favorite stories my mother has told me about things that happen at galas. There was that time someone tried to sell her a tiger and she managed to bust this whole illegal exotic animal ring in one night," Aurora could feel her heart flutter now that she had a chance to take in the full effect of Mulan's smile. The girl's eyes actually seemed to light up and her whole demeanor just became so inviting. 

"Really? You're going to have to tell me more!"

"Maybe another time? I really need to be heading back into the house my mother has a dinner set up tonight and well I'm a little worse for wear," Both girls took in the other's appearances; ruffled hair, grass stains, dirt and grass stuck to limbs and there was now a tear along the side of Aurora's dress.

"Oh.... sorry that your clothes got ruined, I could fix the dress for you if you want? And I should head back, too. I need to talk to my parents and get the right story... can I get your number so we can meet up again?" Mulan picked grass off herself then brushed off as much dirt as she could, finally reaching over to pick some of the grass out of Aurora's hair casually.

"Well it was my fault for swinging without a plan and then not listening really, but if you wouldn't mind this is one of my favorites..." she trails off as Mulan touches her hair, liking the caring touch. She snaps herself out of it and rattles off her cell number. Mulan quickly fumbles to get her phone out asking Aurora to repeat it so she can type it in this time.

"Cool, so I'll send you a text later... it was a pleasure meeting you Aurora. Thank you for your assistance," Mulan sticks her hand out as if for a handshake but once she's grasped Aurora's hand, she bows over it and kisses the blonde's knuckles, dark brown eyes staring into green eyes. With a wink, Mulan straightens back up then glances at the hedge wondering if she should just jump back over.

Aurora can feel her face flaming as the very attractive young woman before her kisses her hand, the places Mulan had touched practically burning even after she'd been released. "Ah um, hm yes I mean," get it together Aurora! "It was lovely making your acquaintance as well, Mulan, I look forward to our future meetings... now if you'd like I could lead you to the front gate so you don't have to jump back over?"

"That would be much appreciated I barely cleared the hedge the first time," Mulan smiles and the two girls make their way to the front of the house, quickly parting ways after a walk filled with shy glances and discreet ogling.


	4. You Dropped Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulan enters the Dragon's lair and learns of the shiny toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the first 4 paragraphs are smut so not your cup of tea, please skip o.o also never written smut before so this was fun :p oh also bdsm and abo mentions!

The heady scent of arousal permeated the warm air of the room. Quiet gasps for breath almost drowned out the sound of rustling sheets. “You good, babygirl?” A husky voice asked the breathless blonde on the bed, her wrists bound to the headboard and knees spread with a bar. The blonde whined as she managed to crack one eye open and stare up at her dark haired Mistress. She let out another needy whine as a hand suddenly disappeared between her thighs. She could feel her Mistress’s fingers toying with her lips, sliding a finger along them then suddenly pinching them together. The blonde let out a moan as the brunette finally slid a finger in, only to groan in disappointment when it left just as suddenly as it appeared. The Mistress smirked at her worked up pet and brought the lone finger up to her mouth to lick. She gave it one swipe and paused, letting out a moan as she allowed herself to savor her toy’s taste. The deep, sexual sound only served to get the blonde even more worked up as she tugged at her bonds and whined loudly. 

“Mistress, please!!!” The blonde pulled on the scarf tying her wrists as she tried to wiggle closer to her Mistress. She stilled and let out a small whimper as a sharp slap connects with her inner thigh, biting down on her lip to keep herself silent. She wasn’t supposed to speak without permission during play time. Her Mistress narrowed her eyes as she looked down on her, waiting to see if she would break the rules again. Satisfied she was chastised, the brunette returned to cleaning her finger of the blonde’s nectar. The blonde nearly begged again as her Mistress’s hand returned to her cunt. One finger was circling her entrance as the thumb was placed firmly over her clit. A few strokes were given, just enough to get the pet writhing again. Not convinced her pet was worked up enough, the mistress began to pump just the tip of her finger in, before fully thrusting in. She curled it then slowly dragged it out, repeating this a few times until the blonde was nothing but a whimpering, pleading mess.

“You’re so cute when you’re desperate,” The brunette leaned down to capture the blonde’s peaked nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the hard nub as she suckled it. As she did this, she added a second finger causing the blonde to cry out and arch her back as much as she could. All coherent thoughts left the blonde’s mind as her world became centered around the things her Mistress was doing to her. She barely even recognized her voice as whimpers and moans were dragged out of her, struggling not to use her words to beg again. “You may speak now, pet.”

“Mistress please please please please please let me cum, please Mistress, please let your dirty girl cum for you!!” Clarke was in tears at this point, her head thrashing from side to side as her Mistress looked down at her. Her hips were moving frantically trying to get more from the hand pumping into her. Lexa simply smiled down at her submissive, leaning down to bite on the girl’s ear as she whispered.

“Watcha writing there?”

Aurora screamed as she was suddenly broken out of her trance leaping away from the stranger standing behind her. Barely registering it was a female, Aurora did the first thing her self defense instructor would have told her to do. She threw the loose leaf papers in her hands at the intruder, obscuring their vision and turned tail to run, not even pausing to put her shoes back on as she took off across the grassy expanse of her back yard to the house. She didn’t look back until she made it to her back door, chancing a glance back only to be confused when she saw no one there. She stopped at the door and looked around cautiously; where did they go? She couldn’t have imagined it. Deciding to be safe even if she had imagined it, she went into the house and ran upstairs to get her sword. Yes she had a sword, she was quite skilled with it too. She pauses. But… which sword to use. She takes her eyes over her display case, cupping her chin thoughtfully. Ah! Yes maybe one of the Claymores!!! They're big and scary and should make the intruder think twice! As she reaches for the big sword, she pauses and thinks. But… a cutlass or jian would give me better mobility I don't know if the attacker has a weapon of their own… oh bother what if they had a gun?? But then wouldn't they have shot her already?

As Aurora pondered which of her weapons would be better to confront the attacker, the doorbell rang but the blonde barely registered it.

**********

Mulan watched as the blonde ran away, wondering if she should chase her or let her go. She felt a little bad for startling her. Figuring the least she could do was gather the girl’s things, Mulan started to pick up all the papers, crawling under the hedges as a few of the papers had gotten stuck down there. She muttered a few curse words as she had to practically lie on her stomach to pull one out carefully so as to avoid tearing them. Managing to get all the papers, she pops up onto her feet then stands, looking back towards the house. It seemed the pretty girl had disappeared into the house. Only one thing to do then!

Mulan walked over to the shoes, picking them up and started jogging to the side of the house, making her way to the front door. As she did, she glances down at the papers, curious to see what the blonde had been so engrossed in writing. Most of the papers were blank but there were two pages with writing.

“Oh…” a Cheshire grin split her face. Now this could be fun.

************  
Malificent looked up from her laptop, an eyebrow lifting at the door. Not that the person behind the door could see it but she wasn't expecting any guests today. She waited to see if her daughter would answer the door, not that she'd let her but the little one tried anyways. Surprised there wasn't a thunderstorm coming down the stairs, Malificent set her computer aside and made her way to the door, putting on her best “this better be important” face, and opened the carved wooden door. Normally, one of her employees would answer the door but it was the weekend and she always gave it to them off unless there was an event or party happening.

The only sign she was surprised by the person on the other side of the door was the very slight widening then narrowing of her eyes. “And to what do I owe the pleasure of this intrusion, Miss Hua?”

***********

Shit!!! Shit shit shit shit shit!!!! Mulan could feel herself paling at THE Dragon staring down at her. What the fuck?!! Why didn't her parents tell her they lived next door to the scariest person in the city, probably the planet?! Keep it cool Mulan, chill; she can smell fear. Trying to put on her best charming smile, Mulan opened her mouth to say something, anything. “Uhhhhh…. hi?” REALLY?!!! Hi?!! That's it her life was over.

**********

Malificent had to admit… this was fun. The young woman was practically shaking in her boots. Obviously she hadn't been expecting Malificent to answer the door. Which begged the question… “Miss Hua I am a very busy lady… what business do you have here?”

**********  
The crossbow. It was deadly, she wouldn't have to get close, but incase she did it also had enough heft to work as a bludgeoning weapon. Satisfied with her choice, she heads back downstairs, locking a bolt in place as she goes. She's passing by the entrance hall when she sees that her mother is at the door speaking with someone.

“Uhhhhhh… hi?”

Who…?

“Miss Hua I am a very busy lady… what business do you have here?”

Hua? Miss? Mulan? The infamous rebel who isn't a delinquent? Aurora skips forward excitedly wanting to see the local legend. She abruptly comes to a stop when she sees her. It was the intruder from earlier!!! What were they doing here?! Almost as soon as she'd thought the question, her eyes zeroed in on the papers in the Asian beauty’s’ hands. FUCK!!

“Mulan!! I'm so glad you could stop by! Did you bring the things I dropped?” Aurora prayed the girl would play along believably. She did not need those papers to be handed over to her mother, actually she didn't need them in anyone’s hands except her own! ‘Please please please play along!’ She thought frantically.

*************  
Mulan looked to where the voice was coming from and was only half surprised to see the girl from earlier. ‘Oh thank you, now we just need to sell this… c’mon Mulan you got this, be cool.’

“Hey, yeah! Got your shoes right here! You'll never believe where I found them,” she smiles at the blonde and casts a wary glance at Malificent.

“How do you have my daughter’s shoes? Better question,” Malificent turns to Aurora, “how do you know Mulan Hua?” Malificent did not look happy about this information. The blonde ducked her head sheepishly, lowering her eyes so she could think.

“Ah well you see… it's a funny story actually…” Aurora stuttered slightly, not sure how to fabricate a tale that would appease her mother. 

“We haven't actually met…” Mulan huffed and decided to bite the bullet. Never leave a damsel in distress and Aurora looked like she was about to melt from nerves alone. “You see… it actually is a funny story,” Mulan grins widely trying to appear confident once the Dragon turns her eyes on her, nearly fleeing when the eyebrow goes up. “You see… I was trying to escape my aunt who insists on setting me up with a suitor, and well I was running out of space to hide and... well I jumped the hedge and ended up startling your daughter… who then threw her shoes at me and ran without giving me a chance to explain or even properly introduce myself.” By the end of her explanation, Mulan was rubbing the back of her neck, eyes on the ground as she really did not need to see the dragon glaring holes into her soul. “I figured the least I could do was return her shoes… please don't tell my parents or call the police I swear I'll never do it again!”

Malificent simply stared at the top of the girl’s head while she explained her tale, not sure wether to be amused or upset. On the one hand… ah the antics of the young, on the other how dare she upset her daughter in any way! Although… “Aurora… is that why you have your crossbow with you?”

Mulan glances at the girl and indeed she had a loaded crossbow, looked like a top of the line model too. Definitely a ghost model. Wait she was going to shoot her?? Mulan met green eyes and raised her own eyebrow in question. And here she had been kind enough to gather up the girl’s smut and keep it from her mother.

Aurora blushed and started unloading her crossbow. “Yes well… I was thinking what if the intruder had a gun it would be handy to have a long range weapon… and even if they didn't it's heavy enough to use as a bludger…. although if I was really worried I probably should have just called the cops?” She tacks on that last part as her mother scowls at her. Probably not her brightest idea to tell her over protective mom she was planning on potentially testing out her archery skills against a gun. She meets Mulan’s eyes and raised eyebrow, and offers a sheepish smile. If she had known it was Mulan Hua in the first place she wouldn't have run. Ok correction if she had seen how hot the intruder was she wouldn't have run.

Maleficent looked between the two girls. This could work in her favor. She and the Hua’s had been discussing introducing their daughters, their schedules just seemed to overlap what with both girls’ extracurricular activities and outside hobbies. What better time to let them get to know each other than now. “Well seeing how you scared my daughter, I only find it fair that you help her put away her crossbow and other weapons she undoubtedly pulled out. Don't give me that look, Aurora Pendragon. I know you, and you get much too excited about using your toys. Honestly I don't know why you can't just leave them all in the gym, it can't be safe having that many sharp things in your room.” Malificent stepped aside to let the Hua heiress in.

Mulan hesitated. Did she really feel safe entering the Dragon’s lair? Especially knowing there were pointy things in the house?... She looked at the papers in her hand, at Malificent, then at the pretty blonde. Fuck. “It only seems fair, I'm sorry for the inconvenience,” she forces herself to walk at a steady space and not scurry to Aurora’s side. “Well, lead the way Lady Pendragon!”

Aurora blushes at how Mulan addresses her and quickly dashes up the stairs, Mulan easily keeping pace. They make it the the blonde’s room before Mulan says anything. “Oh my god… I thought she was kidding! It looks like an armory was dropped in here!!” Mulan steps in and looks around. There was even a suit of armor in the top right corner of the room next to an open door. Inside, from what she could see, was a glass display case and hooks on the wall with a few swords on them but some spots empty. The room itself had a tall standing glass case with an ax, war hammer, and claymore in it. There were also empty hanging hooks on the wall, a low shelf half full of throwing knives, daggers, and throwing stars? Mulan was almost scared to open the other two doors in the room. 

Aurora looked around. It didn't look that bad! Sure there were like 5 swords on her bed, her bow, some quivers with arrows sticking out of them. She probably shouldn't have left her smaller knives and daggers on the bed. There was another long bow propped by the door with her claymore and jian. Ok so maybe it was pretty bad… but at least her clothes were put away so there was no risk of accidental stabbing. “Yeah… I like shiny things?” She smiles and starts with putting her smaller weapons away.

“This is bob. Bob likes you. Bob likes sharp things. I suggest you run from bob,” Mulan recited the old meme, moving to help the blonde. “Oh wait!! Here, your smut!”

Aurora had been about to taunt Mulan if she was going to turn tail and run. As a result her brain pretty much exploded being unprepared for the next words out of the heiress’s mouth. “Ah uh wait no omg dude aaagh?!!” She flails her arms, one of her smaller knives flying out of her hand and hitting the wall before falling to the floor. “Dudette you cannot just casually say that while the door is open!!! The walls have ears!!!” She quickly snatches the papers from Mulan’s hands and shoves them into her desk drawer then closes the door to her room, forgetting about cleaning. “Oh my god!!! How much did you read?!”

Mulan couldn't help the smirk on her face. Awwww she's pretty cute when she's flustered. Correction she's very cute even when dangerous projectiles are flying out of her hands. “All of it… I read fast. Also totally approve, Clexa is the best, and the whole BDSM thing? Hoooot! Although I did enjoy the cute little snippets especially the one at the gym.” Mulan picks the knife up from the floor and puts it on the low shelf, moving to the bed to put the others there too.

“Oh my god please no stop!!” Aurora covers her face with her hands and groans. She turns and starts banging her head on the wall. “No one was supposed to ever know I wrote those!!” She gasps, “Wait… you… don't read fanfic do you?”

“What you mean like ’Teacup’ by “LesbianSwordsman”? Or maybe another of her works, ’Lemon Cake’ though if I'm not reading your works I'm reading a bunch of others. I have to say it's an honor to meet you, your stuff is some of the greatest I've ever read. Totally hot!” Mulan had the largest shit eating grin on her face. She immediately recognized the writing style, characters, and it helped that some of the short fics were signed with Aurora’s penname. But she wasn't lying, she'd loved each of LesbianSwordsman’s stories no matter which fandom they were for. 

With a groan, Aurora hits her forehead on the wall one last time and lets out a resigned sigh. “Thanks… welp what's done is done, glad to meet a fan!” She turns and lets herself smile, quickly figuring out how she could turn this in her favor. “So… I'm guessing you're an avid fanfic reader then? Thee badass Mulan, Valedictorian of Walt High, three time back to back judo tournament champion, reads fluffy clexa fics?”

Mulan just smiles, not an ounce of shame on her face, “Hell to the yeah!! Have you read fanfiction? It's the only place to get the best lesbian reading material most times! Plus there aren't that many published ABO works so fanfiction!” She picks up the bow and waves it at the blonde. “Where does this go?”

“I'll take care of it you just sit, and yeah no kidding if TV show writers took more notes from fanfics I’d probably actually watch more often. Oh wait wow you read ABO?! And you're admitting to it?” Aurora takes the bow and then grabs her other one, walking into the door next to the suit of armor. She comes back out grabbing the quivers, figuring if she keeps busy she won't do something stupid like flail her arms again or swing a sword at the brunette. 

“Yeah, I mean I've actually never told anyone offline that I read it but I figure if I've discovered one of your secrets it's only fair i reveal a few of my own…” Mulan takes a seat on the desk tucked next to the bed and suit of armor, oddly it was clear on top. She leans back a bit so she can look into the room Aurora disappeared into just to see the walls lined with crossbows and bows and the floors under them with quivers. ‘Side note, never try to rob a sword enthusiast’s house…’ 

“Oh… well then I'm honored and well from what I've written and bookmarked you know what I like… I’m curious what's your username?” Aurora exits and starts to put her bigger swords away. When she's done with that she finally sits on the edge of her bed with a happy sigh.

Mulan thought it over and figured it was only fair to share her own username, plus she knew Aurora was a huge fan of hers just as she was Aurora’s. “My username is MuLong.”

What?!! “Shut up!!! No way!!... oh my god Mulan, MuLong oh my god that's fucking bloody genius!!! Shut up, there's no way!!! But omg it makes sense!!!” Mulan laughed as she watched the blonde basically spazz out over the information, kicking her legs a bit. “Just… how did you even come up with that name?” 

“Well you know how they call me “The Dragon Warrior” on the football team? Well anyways they do… and it gave me the idea to base my name on something dragon related… and I didn't want it to be too obvious… and then I figured no one would expect me to use my real name… so I mashed the two,” Mulan thought it had been pretty risky but at the same time who would have put two and two together at her school? First off they would need to read fanfic and believe that Mulan would too. People were more likely to believe one of her fans made the account rather than herself.

“That's… pretty risky Hua, I have to say I'm impressed,” Aurora looked to the brunette, smirking. “Honestly you would have been the last person I'd have suspected of writing ‘Her Queen’ which was extremely hot by the way! Like…” Aurora zoned out for a second and came back to herself with a shiver, “yeah, damn…. you need to write a sequel because no way can you leave us bereft of more of that SwanQueen verse.”

“Yeah but my problem is I don't know what else I would do? Like there's no more antagonists I can pair against them, and I don't want to? I feel they've suffered enough. If anything I'll maybe do a short collection of just smut for them? I think that would appease most people or just some fluff of them in the future.” Mulan slid off the desk and straddled the chair, resting her chin on a hand.

“.... honestly I feel like you left too many things unanswered… like we never get a conclusive answer on how Snow feels about the pair, or how Red takes it that her two old Doms are now together… also how hot would it be if SwanQueen topped Belle? I normally don't like Red or Belle in any fics but you actually made them likable, it's impressive,” Aurora waved her hand in the air enthusiastically as she spoke, a grin permanently fixed on her face. 

“I think you just like them cuz I made them perfect submissive omegas,” Mulan winks playfully and is intrigued when Aurora blushes and averts her eyes.“So I know I'd totally be an Alpha… what do you think you’d be?”

Aurora’s blush gets deeper and her mouth just gapes for a second before she starts to stutter. She could lie and say Beta or Alpha… but if Mulan checked her blog which was linked to her fanfic account then she’d be branded a liar… so with a resigned internal sigh, Aurora braced herself for more teasing. “Omega, I love the idea of submitting and honestly have no will to assert my dominance over others to my mother’s dismay.” She smiles fondly, remembering all her mother’s attempts at trying to get Aurora to bend others to her will. They didn't go exactly as planned, as the people either only obeyed because she was so polite and kind, or they feared her mother and not her.

Mulan pauses; she hadn't expected that open of an answer honestly, but she also knew that it must have taken something for Aurora to open up like that. “Oh… yeah I can see it, on the other hand, we all know just because one is an Omega they're not weak and defenseless. I mean look at you, you were going to shoot me down with a crossbow!”

It was Aurora’s turn to pause. Where she had expected to be teased and possibly come onto, her choice had instead been defended? She cocks her head studying Mulan more closely. “That… is a rather surprising answer. I was honestly expecting you to say something stupid like ‘so can I tie you up and spank you’ or ‘I could easily beat you in a fight then’... you, Mulan Hua, are nothing but a pleasant enigma.” And a very sexy one too, Aurora thought. Sure the girl had looks but apparently she wasn't just some fuck boi.

“Why thank you, Princess,” Mulan grins, she was starting to like this girl. Not only did she flatter her, but she had already proven she was sharp witted and funny through her writing. It wouldn't do to admit that she had always had a minor fangirl crush on LesbianSwordsman, but now she was developing a crush on Aurora and they'd barely met today!

“Princess?”

Gah!! That head tilt was killing Mulan! No one should look that innocent while still being so insanely attractive! “Well you know… sequestered away in a castle, guarded by a dragon, catered to by servants, unbelievably beautiful, oh and dainty feet!”

Aurora couldn't remember the last time she had blushed this much. She was sure all the blood rushing to her head so often was not healthy. “Well um… ….. I don't even know how to argue that!” She laughs which causes Mulan to chuckle with her and suddenly the air in the room seems to change, from careful to fully relaxed. Aurora wiggles into the center of her bed and grabs a pillow, curling onto her side so she can keep facing Mulan, who was still straddling the chair backwards but resting her cheek on her arms, shoulders slouched. “So… if Regina and Emma are both alphas, and you had to add a third to be their Beta or Omega and “balance” them out, who would you pick?” And the two spent hours after that, discussing and bantering about every topic they could think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know if those usernames are actual usernames already on here, but if they are totally epic handles! Also yes I know the summary was misleading but I like pranks, fight me!


	5. Fairies in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!! This is the one where Mulan doesn't escape her aunt and has to attend the dinner.

Mulan groans and tugs at the knot of her tie. She should have ran when she had the chance. Granted she would never disrespect her parents by turning her back on them, but her aunt she had no problem with outright evading. Unfortunately her grandmother had caught her attention and ensnared her with her tale of how she got a lucky cricket for Mulan, and from there her father arrived and cue her mother and aunt entering together. So unfortunately she wasn't able to escape when her aunt informed her that they would be having company for dinner, which was always code for "I've found a possible suitor for Mulan!" You would think after almost stabbing some of them her aunt would get the hint that Mulan was not interested in males, or being set up with someone for that matter, but no. Maybe she's hoping Mulan will kill one of them.

"Mulan stop that, you're going to loosen your tie too much," her mother, Hua Li or just Li, pulled her hands away from from her tie and straightened it out again.

"But moooom," Mulan looked at her mother pitifully.

"None of that, Hua Mulan. You're wearing just slacks and a vest instead of a jacket or that dress your aunt brought you, and your father is even letting you roll up your sleeves! These are very important guests and we want to make a good impression... are you sure you wouldn't rather wear a jacket too, honey? They're bringing a child your age your aunt says. She also thinks this one could be the one that you'll finally agree to allow and court you," Li brushed at non existent dust on her daughter's clothes, fixing the collar of her shirt and smoothing her tie down. Mulan was a wonderful daughter, always respectful, sometimes headstrong but always in other's best interests. She knew Mulan snuck out of the house sometimes and did things that most parents would probably not condone, but she was a good daughter and she was an amazing person. Li and Zhou couldn't be prouder of her. Besides, what teenager hadn't had their wild days. 

Mulan let's out another groan. "Mom you know I'm gay, Dad knows I'm gay, Grandma knows I'm gay, the whole world knows I'm gay and yet why is it Auntie still tries to set me up with guys and put me in dresses? Speaking of, did you know lace burns faster than silk?" 

"Mulan you didn't!!" Mulan laughs at her mother's aghast face.

"No, I donated them to a local charity that provides dresses to high schoolers who can't afford to spend a lot of money on them. I'm not wasteful, Ma," Mulan smiles as her mother pats her cheek, cooing and calling her such a good daughter. They hear the doorbell ring and Mulan groans yet again. "Mom do I really have to?"

"Oh honey humor us, this person is really big in politics and getting on her good side could really help your father create more connections," Li tucked her arm into Mulan's and they walked towards the drawing room from where they could see their front door and the footman was just taking the guests' bags and coats. Mulan sighs heavily then draws herself up, putting on a "nice to meet you" face though it came out as more of a grimace.

"Lady Pendragon and her daughter have arrived, Master and Mistress Hua," Pendragon? Mulan's step faltered slightly. "The Dragon" Pendragon? Jarvis stepped aside to reveal that, yes, it was Malificent Pendragon. But the scary lady didn't matter when the second part of that sentence registered and Mulan was graced with the vision that is Aurora Pendragon. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad.

Hua Zhou stiffly walked to stand on the other side of his wife, guiding his family the last bit into the receiving room where grandma and auntie were already waiting. Jarvis lead the two guests into the room and pleasantries were exchanged. As that went on, Mulan took the opportunity to examine the enchanting blonde. She wore a floor length light blue dress with lace sleeves and it just seemed to flow off her like water… it made her look like an elven princess and her hair just accentuated that she looked like some wood nymph that wandered out of the forest. She had two small braids starting from her temples and leading to the back of her head and the rest of her golden spun hair was left free. The neckline barely covered her shoulders and yet barely vee’d into her cleavage. Finally dark brown eyes met hazel and a lovely pink blush bloomed across Aurora’s face. Well damn… Mulan has definitely been shot by one of Cupid’s arrows. The quarterback smiles and sends a small wink to Aurora, who blushed slightly darker and lifts a hand to cover her mouth as she giggles quietly.

“Mulan why don't you take Aurora outside and show her the gardens?” Mulan shook herself out of her stupor as her aunt spoke to her.

“Yes of course!.. Er why?” Mulan smiled sheepishly. She hadn't been following the conversation at all and didn't know how the conversation had lead up to the gardens. Her grandmother looks at her knowingly and gives her a subtle thumbs up, while her father and mother look at her in exasperated amusement. The Dragon simply lifted an eyebrow but it looked like a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Because, you wonderful beautiful young woman,” her aunt looked like she'd just bitten into a lemon. Mulan would bet her lucky bra that she wanted to say ‘daft stupid girl.’ “Lady Pendragon was just telling us how her daughter has an amazing green thumb and loves being surrounded by nature, and how she catches glimpses of your grandmother’s majestic garden and wishes to see them!”

“... so basically because Aurora has spied on grandma’s gardens and would love to see them upclose,” She smiles smugly when her Aunt’s face goes red and decides to pick a bit more at her. “Furthermore I’m betting this is a “let the children go and play together while the adults talk” thing,8 right?”

At this everyone except Mulan’s aunt laughs. Before the situation could further escalate, Li cuts in, firmly but warmly getting her daughter to do as she'd agreed and the two seniors left the adults to continue talking. 

Mulan huffs but kisses her mother’s cheek as they leave, excusing herself then offering her hand to Aurora. Aurora takes it and the two make their way outside. “It's not that I don't want to show you the garden or spend time with you, by the way. My aunt and I just don't get along very well. So sorry if I offended you.”

“No no it's quite alright, I got the feeling that your aunt wanted to insult you so you jabbed back at her, if you hadn't done it I might have,” Aurora smiles and it's like everything outside suddenly got brighter. Mulan smiled back, feeling her cheeks pinken a bit, touched that someone would unnecessarily want to defend her honor.

“That would have been fun to watch. My aunt’s used to me fighting back but to have someone else my age fight her, whose mom she's trying to impress? Her head might have spun in circles, literally, that or she might have definitely ripped off her mustache from pulling it so hard,” they laughed at the image, and stepped further out into the backyard. Mulan lead them further into the garden but it was so dark they could hardly see beyond the dully lit pathways. “Wait here!” 

Before Aurora could respond, Mulan took off, leaving the blonde to shrug and look around at where she'd been left. It seemed to be some kind of circular clearing of gravel, or so the crunching under her feet told her. There were two large rocks and Aurora walked over to one, clambering up top then carefully arranging her dress so she could sit down. The minutes ticked by and she started to strain her eyes trying to see out further but while she could tell there were shapes all around, the light from the tiny lanterns lining the yard kept her eyes from adjusting completely to the dark. It was a shame really, from the little she could see from her house the Hua gardens were vibrant and teeming with different fauna. 

“Ok so don't freak out but cover your eyes,” Mulan jumped in surprise as Aurora squealed and almost toppled off the rock in her fright. The star athlete barely managed to wrap her arms around Aurora and hold her steady atop the thing. “Whoa hey! It's just me, sorry!”

“Oh my god!!! You scared the living day lights out of me!!!” Aurora put a hand over her racing heart, using the other one to help steady herself on the rock. She shot a glare over her shoulder futilely, it was too dark to make out facial expressions.

Mulan snorted and her teeth flashed in the low darkness. “‘The living daylights’? What are you, 50?” She laughed a bit, then laughed harder when Aurora swatted her arm with an affronted ‘hey!’ “I'm sorry I'm sorry that was just too adorable, I promise next time I'll give you better warning that I'm back.” Mulan squeezed Aurora in apology then settled in behind her on the rock, keeping her arms around the blonde unconsciously because it felt right. 

Aurora on the other hand was glad for the darkness because at this point she was red up until her ears. She was overly aware of the arms around her and how much she liked having Mulan pressed up to her, and how much she was enjoying that crisp clean smell rolling off Mulan. What was that? Body spray? Some kind of cologne perfume mix? Just her shampoo? Whatever it was Aurora wanted to bury her face into it and breathe deeply. And with that thought, she buried her face into her hands muffling a groan. “Right so… I'm covering my eyes.. why?”

Mulan rests her chin on Aurora’s shoulders and talks lowly into her ear, a smile in her voice and tugging at her lips. “It's a surprise, m’lady… but if you must know you'll find out in about… 10 seconds?” With that, Mulan closes her eyes, too, and softly counts down, listening as Aurora’s breathing seems to get shakier. Then suddenly there's a click and bright lights flood the gardens from lamp posts, fairy lights, and some well positioned water fountains and other lights. “Right so you can open your eyes now and thank me for keeping you from being blinded.”

Aurora slowly opens her eyes as they adjust to the brightness then gasps when she can finally see. “Oh… it's so breathtaking! Oh wow!” Aurora wiggles in Mulan’s arms and the brunette chuckles. Mulan let's go of Aurora, causing a small pang of loss in the other girl, but quickly soothes it when she reaches down to help Aurora stand up on the rock. Now that the blonde could see, they were standing on a white rock, more specifically the white rock that represented the yin in the yang of the Chinese symbol. What she had assumed to be a normal gravel clearing was actually a Yin and Yang symbol designed area. Across the way, Aurora could see the other stone which was black. Around the edges was simple green grass but about a foot away the real spectacle began. There were rows upon rows of different flowers all artfully arranged and interspersed between the plants were statues of many kinds but predominantly Chinese. Further away Mulan could see a cherry blossom tree with a bench under it. In another direction she saw a mini pond with a koi statue standing guard over it. And further still she could see a tree with a swing on it and a dragon statue near that though it's head seemed to have fallen off. And still there was so much more and Auror clutched Mulan’s hand, her eyes wide as she tried to take it all in.

With Aurora standing to her left and clutching her right hand, Mulan let her free hand rest gently on the blonde’s lower back, letting the girl have her fill. They stood there in peaceful quiet, the gentle murmuring of the fountains and soft chirps of some crickets the only noise to accompany their heartbeats and breathing. As the minutes ticked by, Mulan’s focus shifted to the girl standing beside her, smiling fondly at the rapt fascination on her face. She took the time to enjoy how the soft lighting caused the golden hair to glow, how inquisitive green eyes moved from section to section observing all they could, how those rosy pink lips were parted. She would really like to kiss those lips, they looked so soft and like they tasted of peaches or maybe mangoes?

“You know what would make this moment perfect?” Aurora turned to Mulan with a smile, reaching up with her left hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“No, what?” Mulan’s voice came out a little husky, eyes lifting from those lips to look into those sapphire pools.

“Kisses!!”

…. what? Mulan blinked owlishly at Aurora. ‘Did she just say… what I think she said?’ Mulan thought. “What?”

“You know, chocolate! But it has to be kisses! The variety kind with peppermint and caramel!” Aurora pouted slightly. She always found that having all her senses in enjoyment or involved caused pleasant activities to be that much more intense and memorable. Kisses brought to mind that time her mother took her hiking on the Wamapoke trail and they came to an outlook that was absolutely stunning. “Or well I guess it doesn't have to be kisses… I just wish I was doing something with my mouth so I can completely savor this moment and recall it more often I guess.”

“... Do you ever hear yourself speak sometimes, Pendragon? No seriously, repeat what you just said in your head and remember that you are an extremely attractive girl that I would really like to kiss,” Mulan waited as Aurora went over what she had just said, surprised it seemed to take at least three run throughs before it clicked. How could she tell it clicked? Aurora turned bright red and it was the most adorable sight. Well it was until the flailing and squeaking began, then that became the most adorable sight. With a chuckle, Mulan carefully maneuvers herself to step in front of and into the blonde, noses almost brushing as she leans in playfully. “What's the matter, Lady Aurora, cat got your tongue?”

If Aurora had been a train her steam whistle would have been blowing by now. As it was, it felt like actual steam was rolling off her she was blushing so hard. Her breath caught as Mulan got closer, her own eyes going from maple wood brown to parted pink lips. She couldn't help but lick her own as she let images of her leaning in to close that gap flash through her mind. What would it be like to kiss the heiress, to have her kiss her right here in this already amazing moment. Lifting her eyes again, she takes in a deep breath and whimpers, Mulan’s scent hitting her right in the gut. Her hands go to Mulan’s shoulders, squeezing and seeming to try and pull her closer as she leans in ever so slightly.

It's the whimper that breaks Mulan. Gah how could Aurora be so adorable?! The Hua heiress leans in the last bit and lightly brushes her lips over the blonde’s, a barely there brush, then pulls back to rub noses. As Aurora looks like she’s about to pout, Mulan leans in again and kisses her a bit more firmly, still careful not to press too hard but letting their lips mold together in a chaste kiss. Chaste that is until Aurora opens her mouth further and nips at Mulan’s bottom lip. Then the game is on.

Ten minutes later, the two girls pull apart, lips swollen and panting. They stare at each other, Mulan stroking her thumb along Aurora’s cheek as Aurora scratches lightly at the back of Mulan’s neck. They slowly calm their breathing, not breaking eye contact as they lean in again to share another kiss, when suddenly a throat is cleared near them. With a small cry of surprise, Aurora digs her nails into Mulan’s neck, causing her to let out a small hiss and look around for the cause of her pain with narrowed eyes.

Grandma Hua stood there, leaning on her cane and a twinkle in her eyes. She had only just gotten there but from the state of the two girls she knew what had been going on. “Come along girls, it's time for dinner! There will be other days to… admire the flowers.” With that, she wiggle her eyebrows then walks away laughing as the two high schoolers flushed even redder. 

“So…” Mulan glances over slyly at Aurora. “Does this mean I can invite you over again to… ‘admire the flowers?’”

“Only if you let me see the infamous Hua flower,” Aurora winked and giggled as Mulan caught onto her meaning and gave her that owlish blink again. Sometimes it paid to appear innocent and play up the homeschooled kid with an overprotective parent. Reaching over, she closes Mulan’s mouth with a finger then slides off the rock and starts making her way back towards the house. “Cmon, Mulan, we mustn't keep the adults waiting, no telling what gossip they're already starting!”

Mulan shakes her head and grins, watching the sway of Aurora’s hips as she walked away. Yeah, Cupid definitely shot true this time. With a happy sigh, she jumps off the rock and jogs to catch up with the lady, draping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to whisper all the naughty things she would do to the Pendragon flower. By the time they reached the adults, Aurora was a blushing mess, swatting at Mulan while the Hua heiress just laughed and winked coyly at the Pendragon heiress. Maybe her aunt was a professional matchmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!! Mint i hope you enjoyed this, I had fun writing it but the important part is you liked it o.o Also: Huge shout out to Rose and Bleky for letting me bounce ideas off them and helping make sense of a few parts ^^ I hope y'all enjoyed cuz I doubt I'm finishing any other series any time soon :p


End file.
